


Soft, Slow, Sleepy

by cherrypinup



Series: Intimates [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypinup/pseuds/cherrypinup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando is worn out and Sean has missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft, Slow, Sleepy

"Orlando!"

Someone's calling my name. It's probably Sean, but I just can't get my eyes to look around. He'll find me; he always does. I feel an arm slide around my shoulders, directing me to the left a little. I hope to god it's him because my head feels too heavy to lift.

"C'mon, love. I'll get you home soon," I hear in the voice I've missed so much. "You look like you've had the trip from hell."

He always has something positive to say to me but those are just about the first words out of his mouth - I must look horrible.

"A trip *to* hell couldn't have been any worse," I say, lifting my head just enough to see him.

He's looking as gorgeous as ever, and I'm able to muster a smile. His expression changes from one of welcome to concern and he touches my forehead. I shake his hand off after he's felt no fever, and lean up to kiss him.

"What happened?"

"Nothing that a few hours of sleep in your arms won't cure. I'm just tired. The last few days of filming were long. Vig is practically unreachable. It was a very long flight sitting next to an excited fan. And I missed you." I think that covers enough.

He wraps me in his arms for a quick squeeze, and then sets me back. I'm disappointed for a moment until he takes my hand and leads the way to collect my bags.

The ride home feels very short, though I know it takes a couple of hours. I think I fell asleep before even reaching the car; at least I don't remember getting into it. I wonder how Sean managed me?

He wakes me with kisses, murmuring about how much he's missed me. I'm able to rouse myself enough to return the kisses but my mouth feels foul. I don't want to taste it myself, never mind share it with him. I pull back and open the door gesturing for him to lead the way.

He picks up my bags and I stumble along behind him. I take no notice of our surroundings but I've been here often enough that my feet are able to guide me towards the bathroom. It's a good thing that Vig and I have toiletries here as I have no idea if all of my bags arrived with me or what state any of my things are in. I was a bit rushed to meet the plane so most of my stuff was just thrown into the bags haphazardly.

I have to sit down on the toilet because I'd hate to piss all over the floor; balance is not something I can rely on right now. The sink is easy to hold onto so I do for a moment before washing my hands and splashing my face. One glance at my reflection gives me the reason Sean was worried. I look like shit. Ah, well. He loves me anyway.

Teeth brushed and pits sniffed, I pass muster enough to go out and give him a proper greeting.

I find him in the bedroom, pulling down the sheets. He practically picks me up when I stop next to him, holding me tight. I squeeze him back as hard as my arms allow, placing kisses along whatever part of him I can reach. God, I've missed him.

He pulls back a bit and we're kissing. Kissing like breathing. Like it's necessary. One of his hands is in my hair the other clutching at my back. We stay like that, holding and loving. I wish I weren't so tired but I know he understands. No marathon sex for us tonight. Besides, we have the time. I'll be here for a week before I've got to visit my family. By the time I get back Vig will be here too. Then we'll all be together again.

Stepping back he kisses softly over my face then starts unbuttoning my shirt. Sometimes it feels good to be taken care of, though I don't like everyone to know that about me. I don't have to be strong with Sean or Viggo. With them I can just be whoever I am at the moment.

He undresses me quickly but I push away the sleep pants. I've slept in clothes for the past two months while filming and I hated it. You just never knew when someone was going to walk in - or break in; the cast and crew were very fond of pranks.

Within moments I'm surrounded by his smell and am comforted. The trace amount of light seeping in through the blinds doesn't bother me. I'm just too exhausted to care.

It's dark in the room when I wake and it takes me a moment to orient myself. Sean's arms are around me, his body wrapped completely around mine; his hard on rubbing gently against me. Ah, so that's what woke me. I still feel quite wasted but not bad enough off to throw away this opportunity.

I turn in his arms and his voice *sounds* surprised when he asks if he woke me. Yeah, right. I've been around him enough to know him. A kiss is the only response I give.

He rolls on top of me continuing the kiss I started and rubbing his body tightly against mine. I don't think there's a breath of space between us and the kisses are slow but consuming. He's always kissed me like this - like there's nothing else in existence aside from me. I wonder if he kisses Viggo the same. I'll have to ask Viggo some time.

The change of position as we roll over causes me to remember how wasted I was. I'm feeling a little better, but not much. Still so tired...

I rest with my head on his chest for a minute. He runs his fingers up and down my spine in the way he knows I love but doesn't push. I would have let him know if I didn't want to do this right now and he's learned not to keep second-guessing me. It only makes me angry and spoils the mood.

When I feel more comfortable I lean up and kiss him. From this position he's rubbing at the crack of my ass and I can feel that he's not wearing a condom. We've been together, the three of us, for a long while now. Sean has sworn monogamy, if that's what you can call it, to the both of us. We're all clean, and we've all talked about taking that step, the one that Vig and I made years ago. Right now I want Sean inside of me *without* that irritating piece of latex.

I kiss him with a little more force as much as I can gather then turn his head to the side and whisper in his ear. His response to what I want is immediate. He moans, clutching me tightly and rubbing against where he wants to be. When I move up, nearly sitting on him, he almost starts to ask if I'm sure; I can feel the bubbling want to ask but he bites down on it.

Fumbling a little, I manage to find the bedside drawer. I push aside the box, which he probably bought in anticipation of me coming, feeling around for the little jar that he uses. Once I find it I hand it to him to open. I'm not feeling that coordinated.

It's too dark in the room to see his expression, but I can just imagine that he's biting his lip while slicking himself up. He always does if it's been a while or he's particularly excited. I lie back on his chest, my hands wrapped under his arms and hooked over his shoulders.

He pulls me up a bit for a better reach and I feel two of his fingers slide in. I tense at first, as it has been months since I was fucked and his fingers are big, but he soothes me with his other hand and continues to move.

The stretch as he pushes inside of me is familiar, something I'd longed for during some difficult nights of working. I'm glad for his gentleness and that he's doing all the work. I'm so tired but I want this so much.

He allows me to lie completely on him, without moving once he's fully inside. I rest with my head over his heart, his hands touching me softly. After a while he starts to move. Nothing is hard or fast like our normal 'hello' fucks. It's a soft, slow, sleepy kind of sex - and it's exactly what I need.

With both hands on my hips, he plants his feet on the bed and uses that leverage to push up. If it didn't require changing position again I'd love to be under him. I have a feeling I'm going to fall asleep again, nothing new for me, as soon as I come - which is approaching faster than I would expect given how worn out I am.

Sean mouths my ear, licking around it while he lifts me up enough to slip a hand between us. The new angle caused by him moving has him rubbing me into oblivion - both inside and out. I start coming before I even realize I'm going to and slump stickily on top of him. 

Thank god he loves me. He pulls himself out and fists his cock, bringing himself over the edge without me having to move. I feel bad but I know he understands. There have been times where he's been this tired, and though I know I wasn't there for most of them, I hope to be for many of the ones to come.

I'm jostled a bit as he slides out from under me and he kisses the top of my head in apology, then I feel a soft flannel wiping the worst of the mess out from between us. There are a few more movements as we settle.

As I'm falling asleep, he kisses my head again and welcomes me home.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 7/15/02. Cleaned up to post here.
> 
> You can find me at [Dark Side of Fixtion](http://darksideoffition.tumblr.com/).


End file.
